Convinces: A story about Larry Stylinson
by Bryce UltraFlame
Summary: When a boring evening makes you doubting and changing your whole life. This a boyXboy story. A story about One direction
1. Chapter 1

This is my first English story. So I hope you like it

* * *

Louis POV:

I was updating my twitter while the rest was to busy with arguing about what we are gonna to eat. I didn't give much attention. I also checked the tweets from my fans. There wasn't much to see. Some fans are saying that I was hot and talented. Some say that Harry and I should be together. I laughed when I saw the shipping name. I heard someone say something that was in my direction. After the third time I stop looking to my cellphone and I see the rest of the group looking at me. The person who was talking to me was Harry.

"Why are you laughing?" He ask friendly but annoyed.

"Nothing special." I said to him and I give him a smile.

"Ok, Louis. Harry and I want pizza tonight. Zayn wants burgers and Liam wants something from the KFC. So far Harry and I are winning." Said Niall. I looked to him when he was talking.

I laughed. Typical Niall. Always thinking about food. "I have an idea. Why can't we have it all? Everybody's happy."

"Why didn't I came with that idea?" Said Harry and Liam in choir.

"Because I'm smart" I said with a bitchy smile. Zayn and Niall Bursting with laughter. I couldn't help to laugh with them. Liam didn't look happy and Harry looked a bit hurt but he smiled with the joke.

"Now that the food arguing is done, Louis why where laughing when you used your phone?" Asked Liam.

"Nothing special." I said it really cool.

"Yeah, yeah. I know why he was laughing. He got a text from Eleanor." Answered Zayn to Liam.

"It wasn't Eleanor. God knows what time it is in the UK."

After that it was quiet. Not that quiet, the boys where talking to each other except Zayn he was using his laptop. We stop a few times for our dinner. Everyone was eating his food. I eat a bit of everything but not to much. When everyone was done with eating, everyone was tired. It was already midnight US time. Naill and Harry went to their beds. Zayn and Laim where now sleeping on the cough. I decided to go to bed. I changed my clothes in my pajamas and I lay down on my bed. It was under Harry's. I thought of the things that was on Twitter. I thought about me and Harry and slowly I fell asleep with those thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

*Next Day*

How did I get in my bed? Never mind. Is someone whistling? And what time is it? I finally opened my eyes and grabbed my phone. Its 7:30?, in the morning? Who on earth is whistling happily? I looked around. Liam and Niall are still sleeping. Wait, was Liam not sleeping on the couch? What ever. I looked around but this time I was out my bed. I saw that only 2 of the 4 others where in the bedroom. So I walked to the living room and saw Louis on the couch. He is very happy and whistling.

"Good morning." I said.

He looked up and said: "Good morning." he smiled.

"You're up early."

"So do you." He laughed. "Ow, did I wake you up? I hope not."

"You make me awake but it's okay. Why are you so early awake?"

"I don't know. I can't sleep anymore." Louis was staring deep in my eye's and I stared back. "I dreamed about something and I was thinking about it when I woke up."

"What was it?" I asked curious.

Louis looked at me but didn't answer. He was thinking. Again! It must be something big that is so important to not talk back.

"Boo bear." I said but he didn't answer. I walked to him and jumped on the sofa to get his attention.

"HARRY!" Finally.

"Welcome back, boo bear. Had a nice trip in dreamland? What's on your mind?" We sat on each end of the seat.

He looked at me and say: "Nothing special. I'm gonna wake up Liam and Niall."

"Why?" I asked not leaving an eye off him.

"We have to go to the studio. Remember? Zayn is already there." Louis was now in the bedroom but he was still talking to my." Harry, go to the bathroom, change clothes and take a shower before the others are up."

I didn't say anything and listen to him. Once in the bathroom I go straight to the shower. I almost put the shower on when my mind yelled to my that I still wearing my clothes. I jump out shower and looked at the door if someone didn't saw that. I quickly undressed myself and put the shower on. You could hear Louis yelling from the other side of the wall. I don't know what's going on but I think that Liam and Niall won't wanna get up. The shower feels great but after 15 minutes I have to get out because Louis need to shower too. I walked the shower out and tried to find a towel while my eyes were still wet from the shower. I finally had the towel in my hands and put it on my head to dry my hair. I thought I heard something, I looked up and saw Louis looking at me.


End file.
